


The Free Unedited Thoughts of Alexander Hamilton, Title Pending

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alex has some Struggles™, Death mentions tw, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Short Chapters, adoption/foster care au, bht TBH this is hamilton, gay stuff happens, im writing this for a friend of mine!, lots of gay, there is always death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I should warn you. I'm a bit of a strong character." George only laughed, placing his large hand on Alexander's shoulder. "You'll fit right in, then." In which Alexander Hamilton is a young man in foster care and George Washington gives him the opportunity he needs to follow his dreams. Plus, romance.





	

Alexander Hamilton was going to make it through college. He was smart. He was qualified- a diamond in he rough, even if he was the first or only to see it here in New York. All he needed to do was write this Political Science essay, and then his American History essay, and then write write for his creative writing class, and then send in his application for the job at that old-time coffeeshop that always had a “help wanted”sign up. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, sighing. Schoolwork always made him happy-a constant in his life, the only solid thing in the flurry of foster parents and constant goodbyes and having only the will to create a legacy keeping him moving. 

He knew he was a difficult child to care for. A difficult orphan to find a home for- and he couldn’t blame anybody for being tentative, even if it stung. He was loud, opinionated, prideful, and wouldn’t let anyone treat him with anything but the respect he deserved, whether that was superiors or peers. He would be called cocky if he didn’t have the brains to back his refutes. He knew he had the potential to be great and so great he would be, even if it killed him. This, in the eyes of some, was unexpected and irrational behavior of a sixteen year old boy, alas, he was no ordinary sixteen year old boy. 

So, imaginably, there was a shock when as he walked into his social worker’s home (his current living arrangements) to see a man conversing with said social worker. Placing his bag on the couch, he hesitantly made his way to the kitchen table where they sat. The case worker- James Reynolds- smiled and stood, clapping Alex on the back and gesturing for him to take a spot next to the Stranger, which would be capitalized in his head until he learned a name. Stranger was a tall man, Alex could tell even while he was seated, with a warm smile and wise brown eyes. His voice was smooth and deep when he spoke, holding out a hand for the boy, which Alexander promptly shook. 

“You must be Alexander.” He smiled. 

“Yes, sir,” Alex replied. 

Stranger chuckled. “My name is George Washington- George is fine, son.” 

Son. Alex hated the word, as everyone seemed to call him such, and everyone’s son he was not. He held his tongue, however, because he didn’t want to ruin his chances with the man should he be here on the matter of taking him in. Alex plastered his friendliest smile, and though he could feel that it did not reach his eyes, he did not care. Something in George’s eyes flickered, but he said nothing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, George.” 

Reynolds took that moment to interrupt, clearing his throat and leaning his forearms on the table. He shot Alexander a look, his be on your best behavior look, and Alexander’s suspicions were confirmed. “George here has requested to take you in, for the time being-“ 

“Indefinitely.” Washington corrected. 

“Indefinitely,” James corrected. “I told him you would be honored. Now, it’d be a big change, all the way out in Virginia, but I think it would be good for you to get a change of scenery.” 

Alexander mulled it over for a moment. Virginia was a long way, yes, but it was closer to the college he wanted to go to. Maybe, if the Washington’s liked him enough, and he could stay for that long, he could even go to college there. It’s not like he had any ties here. His only ties to any place were his mother’s grave, in Nevis. He shook the thought before he could allow himself to fall down that hole, and sent a strong nod in George’s direction. 

“I concur. I should warn you, before we get that far out. I’m a bit of a strong character.” 

George only laughed, placing his large and warm hand on Alexander’s frail shoulder. “I think that’s just fine, mister Hamilton. You’ll fit right in with the family, then.” 

The smile that crossed Alexander’s face was genuine, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are always welcome!


End file.
